


Star Valley Night

by PossessedAlien



Category: Dinotrux
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedAlien/pseuds/PossessedAlien
Summary: It was a day in the Crater too much like many others, and some friends go from underwhelmed, to overwhelmed in search of some excitement.





	1. Chapter 1

Ace stared down the mechanical menace, her whole body was primed to jump on a hair trigger but she was physically aware that even the most infinitesimal twitch, perhaps even a blink, before she made her planned move, would set her nemesis into a strike so swift that she could only dodge it in advance.

Faster than eyes can track, a round stone tore through the air and partway into the ground, leaving hairline fissures where Ace had just been as she skidded slightly sideways, not breaking eye contact with her opponent even during a daring evasion. She caught the stone as it rebounded off the ditch escarpment behind her and, with as much speed as had been used against her, launched it back at Click-Clack.

"It is at times like these I am grateful I only keep score for this 'game'." Revvit piped up, breaking the palpable tension.

"Yeah, it's kind of uncomfortable just watching when they get this into it.  
Not that I don't love it." Ty quietly commented in reply to his friend.

Click-Clack sidestepped the stone rocketing towards him, only just getting out of its path yet apparently being resolute in his mind that it would not touch him. He stills himself after the jolt and cracks an evil smile, his whole body seemingly more volatile than a fission reactor yet more calmly foreboding than a moonless night.  
As the rock rolls past him from behind, he steps on it without so much as casting it a glance and from there performs a spinning flourish, chucking it away with blinding speed.

So continued the rapid back and forth salvo of the single rock from the "players" in the ditch excavated specifically for this "game". 

Ace caught the stone and, with the momentum received, shot it back, fumbling slightly. "Whoops."

It careened out of the shallow hole, arcing less than an inch away from Dozer's face and bouncing instead off his blade with a small *tink*. The Dozeratops growled a gruff grumble and said, 

"And you play this 'game' again, because..?"

Ace leapt up and shouted gleefully,  
"Because it's the closest you can get to a real scuffle without leaving the comfort of home!" 

"I-Uh,- I uh- like it 'cause the idea is to _not_ get hit." 

"It looks more to me like you're trying to turn each other into scrap!" Shouted Dozer in indignant shock that fearful Click-Clack was willing to "play" anything involving violence, danger, action, excitement, fun, or not hiding.

"You could look at it like training." Ace said "Besides, Dozer, I can pretty clearly remember you helping Ty dig this little play ditch for us tools."

"Well, I can pretty clearly remember you all saying you were going to 'play' in this ditch but all I've seen is you trying to kill each other!" Dozer shot back.

"I would be remiss not to mention that this is their third consecutive Zero-to-Zero match," said the little green architect we all love and call Revvit, unsure if he was more pleased or bored with being a spectator rather than a referee.  
He could see Click-Clack calming down (or, actually becoming more strung up, like usual) and cleaning up a couple of once spherical but currently smashed rocks. 

Ace checked the basket structure they had built into the little arena for holding their perfectly sized and shaped stones, only to find that the last one in play was the last round, palm-sized stone that they had in storage.  
She looked around to see where it had landed after having rebounded off of her friend's blade, noticing that it wasn't anywhere inside the hard-packed clay arena.  
She hopped up out of the rectangular dugout to scan the rocky, ruddy desert landscape of her home, the Flatirons, for the errant, immaculate, pebble. 

Seeing the calming vista where nothing much was really happening reminded her of the boredom that caused them all to build the Reptool-sized play area in the first place, then causing her to ponder as she searched around, whether the safety provided by her current neighborhood was worth having to manufacture her own excitement. 

Oh yeah, she and her friends almost died every other week. 

That didn't, however, mean they weren't allowed to be bored between such encounters.

Wandering not far by any means from the others she found the spherical, game-use silicate. Coming up a bit closer to it she inspected the spherical, game-use silicate(they had to come up with a shorter name for those) that was ostensibly in great condition .

It didn't take more than a touch for the rocks facade to break in time with Ace's.

"Guuuuyyyys!" 

Hearing the distressed cry, Ty made the long trek across the sandy flats over to 12 feet to the left of the pit and asked with worry in his voice, "What's going on?!? What did you find Ace?!"

She turned a quick pivot to face him, held up a crumbling semi-sphere, and shouted in reply, "our last game-use silicate is broken!" growing more and more excited with each consecutive word until sounding outright giddy in time for "broken!"

"Oh," said Dozer rolling up alongside his concerned T-trux friend, "I thought it was something _un_ -important."  
The anything-but-mellow yellow trux looked down at Ace who was actually bouncing up and down in ecstasy for what they all knew they were going to do with the rest of their day "We have to resupply our game-use silicates~" Ace sing-sung in her raspy alto.

"I suppose I could go for a little ride today... We got those macro crystalline granite-quartz-silicates over in Star Valley, right?" Dozer asked back in his raspier alto.

He was offended by the stares he received and barked back, "What?! That's the name of the rocks!"

Revvit looked down to Ty's eyes from his perch atop his beau's head. They nodded in unison and simultaneously declared "looks like we found out what to do for the rest of the day!" With Ty continuing, "all right, seems like everybody's ready, let's head out now!" 

They all rev up their engines, dirt grinding up into the air from under their treads, Click-Clack clambering to the apex of Dozer's blade, just as they race off in the direction of 'Star valley'. 

**End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star valley night chapter 2**

The entire group rolls up through the outskirts of their familiar territory and decelerate to a lurching stop as they reach the wide entrance to Star Valley, whose slope downwards entices and forebodes in equal measure. All of their gazes cast into the expansive crevice where they hope to soon find adventure, or at the least, diversion.

Ty, the only one present who hadn't yet visited this location, turns to the others and asks, with more than a hint of interest in his voice, "Do we have to wait until night for it to be a 'Star' Valley?"

His partner Revvit states, "I wish upon you the unparalleled joy of discovering that yourself."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat, even if I've seen it tons of times before," Dozer has a distant look for a brief moment before finishing with a teasing "but I'm gonna be a whole lot more interested in the look on Ty's face when he finds out why." 

"That sounds to me like underselling the most scintillating vista in the whole crater" the teensy green reptool counters, with his fearful friend Click-Clack adding, "It's uh, _so_ beautiful it makes me willing to take the trip out here!"

"I'm just saying that you kind of get used to it once you've been there enough times." the grouchy trux says, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon guys! Let's just get going, it's not like we're that close yet. Besides, the sooner we get there, the sooner Ty gets to see" Ace says, chuckling just a little bit.

This all serves to get their large red buddy significantly more excited for the remainder of the errand. Ty crouches down, revs his engine and says to his beau Rev, and some of his best friends in the world "Okay, now I just _have_ to see what the deal is." with a renewed vigor he speeds off. Dozer guns his engines and shouts out "Wait! We need to see the look on your face!" Chasing after his large friend, he soon catches up, and shifts gears, instead trying to beat Ty to their destination; if asked about this later, the grouchy metal triceratops would adamantly deny that it had been a race.

They all venture full-speed into the narrow valley, whose barren hills grow gradually closer in from the sides and ever higher, with what little vegetation present climbing the steep walls in a bid for sufficient sunlight as they drive deeper, glancing around periodically reveals that it morphs into something more closely resembling a canyon. There is a faint glitter buried deep in the landscape, almost undetectable to those who weren't already looking for it.

Carving two smoking paths through the valley were the _not_ -racing trux, their heated treads digging forcefully into the earth and carrying them forward at ludicrous speeds, which one might think impossible based on Ty and Dozer's monolithic size, and while the two's engines were running hot, they just kept accelerating, taking even blind corners with daring drifts that shot billowing clouds of warm dust into the chilled canyon air.

Shredding up dirt like nobody's business was exciting, but the reptools who clung to the goliath _not_ -racers chassis seemed to be having a more intense ride, jostling around with every turn or bump and shouting with joy, pride or abject fear for their own life.

Revvit screams encouragement like a blown gasket from his perch on his partners back "Ty! you _must_ succeed here! I believe in you!"

"Dozer! We haven't lost this race yet! You can do it!" Ace calls from the handrail she is clinging onto sideways. She is hanging off the side of her friend just for fun, rather than for her life.

"It's not a race!" Is what 'Mr. Personality' barks back at the rallying cry to win the race he was absolutely not in.

Carving a deep groove around another wall at full tilt, a straightaway is revealed to the party, speeding down it shows that a steep incline lies at it's end, an imposing, jagged, boulder-covered natural ramp, perhaps not something dangerous at a reasonable pace but _that_ was hardly a fitting description of their tear through the valley.

Ace and Revvit chant in unison "Gun it. Gun it. Gun it!" 

The two massive trux start screeching to an unsurprisingly gradual halt, grinding through no less than twenty feet of dirt before they look each other in the eyes and say, voices thick with self preservation instincts,

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that." 

"Me neither."

The joyriding tools both sigh and pout, disappointment radiates off them, as heat radiates off their 'killjoy' friends. They say only slightly out of sync, "Aww, we would have won!"

"No, we would have died!" Dozer shouts, appalled at the attitude the reptools apparently shared about the importance of victory over livelihood.

"Wait, you're saying we _didn't_?" Click-Clack asks, uncovering his eyes for the first time since everything went all lethal, just as everyone begins their ascent of the hazardous slope at an obnoxiously reasonable pace.

Revvit glanced about, confusion hitting him suddenly. "I was under the impression this trip was shorter. Did it not take us much less time to reach this incline previously?"

"Oh, yeah, it did, I just took us through the scenic route." Dozer says, laughing a hearty chuckle at possessing much greater knowledge of the area than his teensy genius friend.

Upon reaching the hill's apex and evening themselves back flat, the group listens to Revvit, the one who found the spherical rocks in the first place, inform them, "It was not far from here where we discovered the silicates last visit, oh and Ty? I believe you will appreciate what comes next"

The group turns the next corner and as they roll forward their casual look around becomes an awestruck gaze, everyone's eyes growing wider than the expanse of earth, reflecting in their pupils the twinkling shine of what must have been more than a thousand iridescent gemstones. The coruscating minerals embedded in the side of the dark blue canyon walls caught and refracted all the sunlight that poured into the crevice, making it seem like you were standing inside of a shining night sky.

"Woah... so _that's_ why they call it Star Valley." The giant red T-trux says, stunned and motionless.

"Shoot, I couldn't see your face..." Dozer trails off, the beauty surrounding him curtailing his frustration.

"This is why I get up in the morning." Ace intones blissfully.

"H-how does it even do that?"

"It's a mineral rich area that a fissure broke through, and now anyone inside the canyon can see the gemstones sticking out where the ground split..." says the wide eyed dozeratops, still too awed to be self-satisfied with his intimate knowledge.

The twinkles spinning in infinity can catch one's gaze for a notable span of time, and Revvit is the first to wake from the glamour-struck reverie, with a shake of his head and a point upwards of his finger he reminds himself "Oh, right, the silicates."

Ty can feel the scampering little footsteps of his boyfriend running up his neck, bringing him back to reality, he leans his head over and bends down, so that Revvit can safely hop the infinitesimal distance to the ground. He and the three others follow the contractionally-challenged reptool along a wide road, towards the spot where the silicates had initially been discovered.

Arriving in a spacious natural cul-de-sac, everyone watches as Revvit scrambles about a sheer, gem pocked wall, stressed for some unknown reason, seeing as how there was nothing near the crag in front of him.

"I do not understand. The silicates were in this exact spot, a veritable mountain of them!"  
He pensively spins the bit in his forehead, and scratches around with a finger, seemingly trying to exhume an answer from the dirt.  
"What could have possibly caused them to vanish like this?"

"Huh? Oh, that's an easy one, they're not here anymore because the ground's unstable. Probably got swallowed up in a tiny earthquake or something." Dozer explains. 

He curses his correctness as a violent shake rattles through the valley, breaking open large cracks on all sides surrounding the group with a cacophonous thundering sound, and forcing them to drive back from the cliff faces and huddle together in the center of the clearing.

"Maybe this isn't as bad as it looks?" Ty says, clearly just out of habit and not like he seriously believes they're not all in too deep.

"Honestly? I've been waiting for something like this for kind of a while now." Ace comments, largely unconcerned.

Click-Clack covers his eyes with every available hand and sits quite deliberately down "No more, Thank you, I've had enough for today." 

The last of the ground underneath them gives way, and they're sent falling down a deep, dark, hole.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I have ever written!
> 
> It's thanks to Dinotrux and encouragement from family, that I dug my heels into the ground and attempted the art form, this fanfic was a learning experience for me and it's all I can hope that you may appreciate it.


End file.
